Trigger
Trigger is a young Pikachu who grew with a rough life. At the age of 2 his mother passed away from an unknown disease and his father killed himself a month later because of the depression. Trigger stayed in his den for a month because of fear for the outside world but eventually he ran out of food and needed to find more. He never had to live on his own like this before and soon got lost. Hungry, scared, he just curled up into a ball. After staying in that ball, hidden in a bush, for 1 week a Manetric found him and took him in. The Manetric's den was on the oppisite side of the woods from Trigger's. He thought of the Manetric as a father and the Manetric loved him as him Trigger was his own. = The Manetric's name was ShadowLight or just Shadow. He was loved by most of the Pokemon in the woods known for his kind heart. Shadow had only one enemy...Silver. Silver was Shadow's best friend when they were children and both Electrikes. When they were 7 Silver stole something from the pack leader and (being the honest soul he is) told Rikuo (the pack leader). Silver was immediatly banished from the pack and swore revenge on Shadow. When Trigger was 5 he went hunting for the first time with Shadow. Somehow they got separared but Trigger knew that if this happened he was to return to the pack and wait. Well thats what he did and when Shadow didn't return all day 3 of the pack members went looking. Seven hours later they returned gloomy looks on their faces..red eyes. Rikuo knew something was wrong. They had a meeting in which Trigger could not attend. When it was over he was summoned to Rikuo's den. ~FlashBack~ "Trigger...At first the pack was nervous of having a Pikachu become on of us...but the longer you stayed the more you grew on us. You know the whole pack loves you now..you truly are one of us...You are welcome here for as long as you live..You know that right?" Trigger would nod his head, confused. "I don't know how to say this...Sorry for your loss..." At first Trigger just stood there not understanding a single word...''Sorry for you loss? What does that mean?'' Then it hit him like a boulder. Shadow. Trigger stared at the ground for 3 minutes..not aware he had started crying. Rikuo held Trigger while he cried. Rikuo never hugged anyone..in fact he stayed away from showing to much emotion.~FlashBack end~ Trigger stayed with the pack untill he was 7, Then he went off to explore the world...and find Silver. It is certain that Silver killed Shadow and Trigger wants revenge. On his journey he came across a new woods. It was filled with Pichu,Pikachu,Raichu,and other Electric Pokemon. He was amazed. '' '' ~FlashBack~"Hiya watcha doing here? You don't seem familar.." A small female Pikachu around his age hung from a branch above him. He jumped back startled. "Oh uh hi there..i'm new..what is this place?" He would smile nervously at the female but he didn't know why he was so nervous. She giggled at him. "This is Kaminari No Touchi (Land Of Lighting). Its where I live and only Electric Type Pokemon are allowed." He couldn't help but smile, she seemed to overflow with happiness...this was the first time anyone has made him smile since Shadow's death. "Come with me! I'll introduce you to Poppy and Pappa!" He followed her to the main section of the woods, where he would make his new permanent home, smiling the whole way there. ~FlashBack end~ He found out her name was LightingSpark and her grandfather was the Cheif of the Pikachu. She made him laugh everyday something he hadn't done since he was 7 and before that sometimes Shadow couldn't even make him smile since his parent's death. From day one Trigger knew he was in love...he didn't know how he could fall in love with this stranger..but he knew he loved her....He never told her this though for the fear of destroying their friendship.